


【环太平洋AU】【美队中心番外】The Heavy Soul/重于灵魂

by Andree



Series: Pacific Rim Fusion Avengers/环太平洋复仇者 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: 环太平洋AU《Fringe/危机边缘》的队长独立番外
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Pacific Rim Fusion Avengers/环太平洋复仇者 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932841
Kudos: 1





	【环太平洋AU】【美队中心番外】The Heavy Soul/重于灵魂

****-The First Pilot：Captain America-17** **

咸涩的海水从操作舱的每一个破损处涌进来。

“我来控制住它，检查受损情况和武器储备！”Steve操控着“先驱者”从背后锁住了“尖翼”，传感衣下的肌肉绷紧，青筋暴起。

Peggy立刻解除了驾驶状态，包裹在战斗服里的手指在命令控制平台灵活地操控着，“只剩一发加农炮。‘盾刃’已经彻底损毁。加农炮进入待命状态，随时可以发射。”

“尖翼”有鳄鱼一样的吻部与尾部，在无法看见机甲，行动受限的情况下还能用尾巴拼命拍击机甲。

“机甲受损面积63%。气密阀门损毁40%。”Peggy冷静地报出一连串数据，但与她通感的Steve能清楚地感受到她隐藏好的紧张，“氧气储备剩余13%。如果三分钟之内如果解决不了它，我们就会变成它踏上陆地的垫脚石。”

Peggy在做好战斗准备后迅速回到了驾驶状态。

“尖翼”尾巴的蓄力一击破开洋流，三角锥状的角质层击碎了“先驱者”肩部的扭矩发动机，先驱者的右臂失去动力，怪兽终于挣脱了机甲的束缚。它的尾巴再次狠狠一甩，将机甲击退的同时趁势游了出去，以免再次被机甲控制住。

“啊——”传感衣的右肩上火花爆闪，神经传感电路烧毁，高温将电路烙进了驾驶员的皮肤。

命令控制台右下角的“13”闪烁着跳到了“11”。

疼痛与紧张加剧了两个驾驶员的耗氧量，也许用不到三分钟，他们没被怪兽咬碎也会窒息而死。他们都清楚，如果最后一发加农炮没有击中要害，他们就只剩拳头了。还只有一个。

“最后一击由我来完成。”Steve的声音带着喘息，他严阵以待着不知道将从什么方向来的“尖翼”，“你先从救生舱撤离。”

“不可能！”Peggy专注地观察着机甲右侧的动静，“你现在根本无法单人负荷机甲的神经压力。”

“如果刚才不是我通感失准了，我们不会落到这个地步。这是我的错，应该由我弥补回来。你不能被连累，Peggy。”Steve调整着仅剩的左臂，语气沉重。

操作舱被撞破的那一瞬，被“冰峰”咬开的“领土戍卫者”钻破了记忆，冲到他的面前。

神经传感刚把怪兽利齿刺穿机甲的痛觉传导给他们，Bucky就被从操作舱里撕扯了出去。机甲碎片裹着人类被“冰峰”囫囵吞下。

短暂的刹那在Steve眼前被拉长了无数倍，通感切断，Jaeger的神经负荷呈平方倍数地冲进他的大脑，仿佛脑子里塞进了一颗响雷。最痛的不是这个，是他和被吃掉的Bucky之间骤现的通感余波——恶臭与剧痛充斥了他的所有反射，耳边怪兽的心跳声与血脉鼓动声震耳欲聋。他看不见，动不了，无法呼吸，浸溺在黏液里。

而Steve救不了他。

Steve永远忘不了这个。独自驾驶“领土戍卫者”的他甚至无法击杀“冰峰”，将Bucky的遗体带回去安葬进人类的土地里，带回他们守卫的领土上。

“冰峰”逃回了虫洞，神经系统再次受损的Steve没有退役，科迪亚克学院才刚开始培养Jaeger驾驶员，Bucky去世后他就是唯一一个有实战经验的驾驶员。他还不能退下环太平洋战线。

Peggy是与他通感兼容度最高的人，她替代了Bucky的位置登上了Jaeger。到现在为止，他们已经在新一代的“先驱者”上战胜了两个怪兽了。

“尖翼”是他们的第三战。由于他的通感失准，原本被他们紧紧抓住的胜算全部落空。幸好Peggy临危不乱，“先驱者”及时反击，才保住了他们的命。

“尖翼”的肋下与四肢被盾刃与导弹伤得几乎能看见骨头，但动作仍旧迅捷。海洋如同一块深蓝的巨幕，伤口里流泻的怪兽血液就像幕布上绽开的萤蓝色雾凇。美丽又致命，却无人欣赏。

血液里的生物荧光暴露了“尖翼”的踪迹，“先驱者”侧身闪避躲开了它蓄谋的一击，又在它的肋下补上一记重拳。

“权限覆盖确认，启动右侧救生舱。”Steve在头上的控制台上按下了一连串按键，系统配备的冷淡女声宣读出他的指令。

连接驾驶员护甲的控制组件变成了锁扣，Peggy无法挣脱，“这是Howard给你设定的程序？放开我！Steve，我们有机会完成任务。”

受到重击的“尖翼”留下一条渐渐消散的荧蓝光带，准备着下一次的袭击。它在与“先驱者”对耗。十几年前只会闷头猛攻的怪兽如今已经学会了战斗的策略。

Peggy有些哽咽，头盔里的视野已经消失，她的视线茫然地不知道该落向哪里，“拜托，别这样。我们……我们还有时间，我们可以想办法。Howard发现通讯断开之后一定会派来支援。”

“后面一百海里，是一座有20万人的城市。”Steve不敢看向她，他得盯着“尖翼”，“这是我的选择，Peggy。”*

Peggy被支架推进了救生舱，通感连接仍然在，Steve平静地说：[我们的约会又得改个日期了。]

[好吧，Captain Busy。]Peggy闭上了眼，眉头紧得像是再也舒展不开，[那就下周六，八点整。不准再迟到了。]*

[我保证……]

通感切断。

救生舱弹射的瞬间，Peggy被淹没在咸涩冰冷里。

Steve的脑子里传来熟悉的炸裂的剧痛，他顶着这痛抓住了冲向他的“尖翼”的下吻部，嶙峋的利齿扎进机甲里，同时也将“尖翼”的活动限制住。

他在6%的氧气剩余量里喘息着，巨大的神经负荷让他双腿发软，但机甲的膝盖还是重重顶上怪兽受伤的肋下。

“尖翼”尖锐的啸声在海里化成一层层声浪，惊走了游荡的鱼群。

机甲欺近试图挣扎逃走的怪兽，胸前的加农炮舱口开启，最后一发弹药进入待命。仅剩的左臂绕过怪兽的肩背，将怪兽肋下的伤口固定在炮口下。

海底的能见度几近于零，只有这样才能保证“尖翼”葬身在海里。

面临死亡威胁的怪兽如同濒死的野狼，胡乱而凶戾地撕咬着所有它能够得着的东西。

“啊——”Steve肩部的传感电路爆出电弧，海水从机甲被撕咬开的裂口狂涌进驾驶舱。

“轰！”加农炮喷吐出最后的火光，炸碎了“尖翼”的内脏。

巨大的野兽终于停止了挣扎。钢铁与血肉的巨兽一齐沉入幽深的海底。

Jaeger中弹射出第二个救生舱被海底的洋流送向了未知的方向。

Steve迟到了二十七年。

说来很巧，再见到Peggy的时候，正好是周六。

他走进PPDC位于纽约的疗养院，负责接待他的护士脸红红的，看向他的目光里满是崇拜。北冰洋的冰雪将他的模样也冻在了二十七年前。Captain America耀眼的金发碧眼丝毫没有在岁月里减色。他就像是从录像带里走出来的一样。

护士告诉他，这里是PPDC医疗条件最好的疗养院，住着很多曾经的Jaeger驾驶员和Jaeger计划的参与者。

一个坐在轮椅上的中年男人神情呆滞，衣领袖口下露出些纹路奇特的烧伤。Steve对此再熟悉不过。如果他没猜错，这位前驾驶员失去了搭档，独自驾驶Jaeger的神经负荷破坏了他的脑神经。

要是没有超级士兵血清，他也会变成这样。他想，也许有一天，他也会住进这里。

看见Peggy的时候，Steve觉得自己又变回了那个豆芽菜，倔强，坚持，勇敢，但很多时候都有心无力。他可以在恶霸的拳头下坚持一整天，但他没法让那个恶霸再也不敢霸凌别人。他可以踏上Jaeger对抗怪兽，拯救世界，拯救数以万计的人类，但他无法阻止怪兽带来的灾难与伤害。

最初的通感技术与Jaeger的设计虽然耗尽了Howard和一众科学家的心血，但并不成熟。前几代Jaeger驾驶员，除了注射过超级血清的他和已经去世的Bucky，都已经不在壮年，驾驶Jaeger的后遗症侵蚀了他们逐渐孱弱的身体。白血病、神经损伤折磨着这些退役的英雄们。

护士告诉Steve，她也许不清醒，会认不出他。

Steve点点头，坐在Peggy的床边，握住了她干枯的手，摩挲着上面握枪磨出的茧，轻声地叫她：“Peggy。”

她还不到六十岁，但已经枯朽到几乎只剩一副骨架。

老人微笑着，浑浊的眼睛含泪，嘶哑的声音颤抖，问他：“你怎么让我等到现在啊？”

热流冲破了堤坝。Steve回答不了她的问题，只能亲吻她枯瘦的手指。

时光的洪流摧毁了一切。

他爱的人，他的老朋友们，他除了Captain America之外所有的部分，毁于怪兽与时间。

无论他的体检结果是否合格，他都一定会再次踏进操作舱，加入复仇者计划。

Steve在Howard与Maria的墓碑前放上了两束新鲜的花。Stark家族的私人墓园打扫的很干净，唯一能看出墓碑年代久远的就是照片的白底已经被太阳晒得泛黄。

他陪着Peggy说了很久的话，直到她的丈夫告诉他她得休息了。但现在站在墓碑前时他却不知道该说些什么。他太清楚Howard挂心的东西，怪兽，Jaeger，科技，他的天才儿子和Stark工业。前三者都是变化迅速的未知数，而后两者他还没来得及了解。

所以Steve只能告诉他自己将重回环太平洋战线，他会尽力完成他们所有人的心愿——让地球上再也不会出现怪兽。

Steve是与自己的副驾驶候选人接触时偶然遇到的Sam，他以为Sam也是候选人之一。但他其实是退役的Jaeger驾驶员，神盾局为Captain America准备的新机甲的工程总负责人。新机甲改造的原型机是他曾经驾驶过的唯一一架具备滑翔能力的“红翼鸫”。

在看见Sam第一眼的时候Steve就觉得很投缘。后来才发现他们的确有太多共同点——他们都在这场漫长的抗争里失去了很多，最好的朋友，最好的战友。

在空武馆里进行通感兼容测试时，所有人眼睁睁看着Steve以四个四比零淘汰掉了所有候选的科迪亚克学院优秀毕业生。他是个很温和的人，脾气很好，但在比试中却很凌厉。他的动作干净利落，以守势进攻，常常出其不意。

Sam跟眼睛发亮的Coulson嘀咕：“你们真的不考虑让Romanov上？”

“Natasha和Clint通感兼容性很高。尽管Natasha和Captain Rogers的组合也许会很强，但拆掉‘蛰伏者’的配对去搭这一队太不划算了。”Coulson专注地观察着场上的比试，眼睛都没动一下。

从未输过的新兵不服气地抗议：“你本来就被强化过，身体素质比我们强太多。”

Steve摇了摇头，耐心地解释：“空武馆训练的都是同样的作战技巧，测试的重点不在于胜负和强弱，而是技巧的运用与相互间的默契。我可以给你做个示范。”

他转身看向站在Hill后面观战的Sam，“介意麻烦下吗？”

Hill似乎觉得不妥，或是察觉到了些不对劲，“Wilson曾经短时间独自驾驶Jaeger，受过轻度的神经损伤，不适合……”

“让他试试。”她的蓝牙里传来Fury的声音。

Sam也走上前，拍了拍她的肩膀，“没事，我们只是做个示范。”说完，便脱下军靴，从那个新兵手里接过了短棍。

Steve和Sam以四比三的结果结束了一场精彩的示范。

基地里围观的人将空武馆装得满满当当，在切磋结束两人互相鞠躬时，掌声与欢呼几乎响彻了整个基地。

看着屏幕上被欢呼的人群围在中间的两人，Fury沉默了几秒，做出了最终决定，“让Fitz-Simmons抽时间对‘突袭猎鹰’的通感系统进行改良，保证Wilson不会因为神经损伤出现通感失准。如果做不到，也许我们的新盟友会有办法。”

Fury将“蛰伏猎杀者”送回洛杉矶基地，顺便开导完他们的新盟友之后赶到了圣地亚哥基地。

“突袭猎鹰”是复仇者计划的关键力量之一，回归的Captain America再次登上Jaeger，这两点让他决不能忍受从监控里见证这样的重要时刻。

Steve拍了拍身上的新型驾驶员护甲，轻得仿佛只是套了一件夹克。他想起过去的老式套装，就像中世纪骑兵的铠甲，他和Bucky每一次完成训练或是执行完任务，肩上都会被压出淤血。好在他们体质特殊，恢复得很快，但Peggy是个普通人，也从未提过护甲的沉重。也许当一个人肩负的是数十万甚至上百万人的生命时，这点重量就再不能压倒她。

站在他对面的Sam把护腕收得更紧了些，Sam的脸上带着笑，却说不上是高兴或者兴奋。他开了个玩笑，“嘿，兄弟，等会儿得小心点。我这里装着两个灵魂，别被压垮了。”他敲了敲头盔，高聚物合金材料清脆作响。

“你也得小心我这边。”Steve深吸了口气，胸廓扩张，传感衣的弹性完美地将其包囊。他惊讶于人类神奇的大脑，他以为自己的脑子装下三个人的记忆已经是极限了，却没想到当Peggy进入他的大脑时，通感连接强烈且稳定。Peggy从他那里接受了与他进行过神经桥接的人的记忆，四个人的人生同时存在于他们的大脑里。

Steve时常在夜深人静的时候放任自己沉浸在那些记忆里，在脑海里缅怀已经离世的朋友们。

在副驾驶人员敲定为Sam之前，Steve曾质疑过他们各自都背负着太多记忆，他们之间的通感是否会对大脑产生负面影响。

Simmons面对他磕巴又紧张地解释了半天，最后还是Fitz总结了一句：完全没有问题，大脑的潜能远不止这些。

Steve和Sam穿戴完毕，走进了操作舱。再过几分钟，这架Jaeger的通感系统里将汇聚世界上最沉重的灵魂。

Sam踏上运动平台，甲靴扣进对应的位置，“还有什么经验要传授吗，The First Pilot？”

Steve按亮了一排按钮，启动了控制组件的导线连接。他沉默了几秒，眼睛的蓝色从天空黯淡为深海，“别被遗憾与愧疚困住，驾驶Jaeger的时候是最错误的哀悼时机。”

“Aye，Aye，Captain。”


End file.
